


Always

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because I wanted to, Daddy Dom/little girl play, Dom/sub Play, Enjoy!, F/M, I have no shame, I will never apologize for Bo, Motivational Speaker!Bo, Office Worker!OFC, dd/lg, thirst party saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: It's not easy being in charge, but someone's got to do it.[x-posted to Tumblr]Enjoy!





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> [!TRIGGER WARNING!: This contains vivid descriptions of a Daddy Dom/little girl relationship, both non-sexual (caregiver) and sexual, as well as some minor ageplay. I understand that these particular kinks and/or lifestyle can be triggering for some people, so please read at your own risk!]

Bo could hear her humming as soon as he opened the front door and he briefly debated totally forgoing his planned punishment…or at least _delaying_ it a bit. Bo always struggled with punishments, that was his hardest responsibility.

 

She had come to him almost literally in pieces and there had been a slow, meticulous process to putting her back together. Wiping her tears away with the greatest of care, giving her ‘big girl’ time or ‘alone’ time when she wanted it. She was an adult, responsible and dependable at her job and a favorite among her coworkers. But sometimes…

 

Sometimes she needed to be taken care of.

 

Her first few forays into the world that he embraced had been nightmarish from what Bo could gather. There was a variety of ways to interpret what she needed, what she wanted. She had endured much more than could be justified by misunderstandings, clinging to the faint hope that maybe next time would be different. Or the next time, or the time after that.

 

He was a motivational speaker (though he preferred the term educational speaker), so a lot of times his work took him out and about to new places. He had a kind smile and a naturally bright disposition, often going out of his way to make other individuals feel more comfortable during his talks. People tended to be more receptive to his message if they were at ease.

 

They had met at a conference. He had been digging into his usual, scolding-without-really-scolding repertoire to try and get his point across. “ _When you’re an authority figure, the wellbeing of your employees is_ _ **your**_ _responsibility!_ ” Amidst the grumbles of confusion in the room, Bo had raised his hands. “ _In many other communities, authority figures understand that a happy working individual is a healthy, productive individual. Yet for whatever reason all these tycoons have no clue what to do about the disgruntled kid in the mailroom!_ ” He paused for a moment to let that sink in. “ _It’s not just H.R.’s problem, it’s not just_ _ **their**_ _problem. With every single relationship out there in the world, it’s give and take. Somewhere along the way, in big business, we seem to have lost sight of that._ ”

 

She had approached him after his talk, blushing and twiddling her fingers because she ‘ _didn’t know how to thank him_ ’. He had apparently picked the right topic for the day, she explained, as her boss had taken her aside afterwards and apologized for being so overbearing. “ _I really loved your message, you’re very good at what you do_.” She had said softly, looking up at him through her lashes.

 

Bo took pride in the fact that she could vocalize her needs to him now.

 

…

 

In the beginning when she’d needed to be taken care of she would barely make eye contact. She crawled and groveled at his feet, the picture of obedience. But her behavior sat in Bo’s stomach like a dead weight; he didn’t need someone _afraid_ of him and he’d said as much. Bo still remembered the cautious way she’d looked up at him when he spread out a few different coloring books on the hotel room coffee table, along with a huge box of crayons.

 

“ _Doesn’t it hurt your knees to kneel like that, princess?_ ”

 

She’d shook her head, her eyes focused back on the floor.

 

Bo had sighed, moving to sit next to her on the floor with a coloring book and a random handful of crayons. A lot of times the compromise was him easing down to her, as she still didn’t quite understand the level of control she had over _him_. He supposed that was a testament to the previous so-called Daddy dominants she had engaged with. “ _Okay, this is an important mission princess._ _ **Important.**_ ” He’d said seriously, watching as she tilted her head ever so slightly. “ _You have to help Daddy color one of these, alright? I’m no good at this stuff and I need to put some pictures in my suitcase when I travel._ ”

 

“ _Daddy…needs my help?_ ”

 

The tremble in her voice had caught Bo off guard. “ _Yeah! Of_ _course I do, princess. You’ve been so good for me lately, I thought you might like to help make something that would remind me of you._ ” He had watched her out of the corner of his eye, flipping the coloring book open to a random page. “ _Wanna’ try this one?_ ” She shook her head and he had gamely turned the page, raising an eyebrow. “ _How about now, Goldilocks? This one just right?_ ”

 

That had garnered him a quiet giggle, so soft, muffled by her hand. Her eyes went wide like she’d done something wrong, but Bo was quick to gloss it over.

 

“ _Your laugh is so cute! Why’d you stop? I like hearing you laugh, princess_.”

 

“ _I promise I’m not laughing at you, Daddy, I just-_ ”

 

“ _It’s okay to laugh at Daddy, princess. He’s kind of silly sometimes. What color should we use first?_ ”

 

…

 

 

The plane ride had been an absolute _hassle_. Between delays, circling in holding patterns and a barely functional in-flight entertainment system, Bo wanted to tear his own hair out by the time they finally touched down. She had texted him to let him know she was waiting at the baggage claim and if Bo was being honest, right now he could really just use a friendly face. Maybe a hug.

 

He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment they had become a monogamous couple. He wasn’t really the type to rush through aftercare and then send someone on their way to begin with, so it was hardly a surprise when he started waking in the mornings with her still curled up beside him. But it was always of her own volition, he never _assumed_ anything romantic would happen. Many relationships like the ones he preferred were wholly caregiver engagements, after all.

 

He looked around for her when he reached the baggage claim area, his brow furrowing when he didn’t spot her immediately. He pulled out his phone, bringing up her contact icon. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he relaxed.

 

“Hey you.” She said softly.

 

“How are you, princess?” Bo asked, tugging her in front of him. “Everything go okay with your meetings?”

 

“Yup! Our office is moving forward at a steady pace. Who knows, maybe by this time next year we’ll finally be able to open that new branch.” She smiled up at him and Bo swallowed hard.

 

“Thank you for being here. The flight was a _total_ nightmare.” Bo pressed their foreheads together, smiling back.

 

“I was wondering…I mean if you’re n-not too busy I was wondering if we could play later?” She asked hesitantly after he’d grabbed his suitcase off the luggage belt.

 

Bo’s heart swelled in pride at her openness and he tugged her into his side, peppering the top of her head with teasing kisses. “Once I get cleaned up, absolutely. I’ve missed my little princess.” Nothing made him happier than playtime with her, whether of the ‘big girl’ variety or Disney movies in a blanket fort. “Tell me about your week. I want to know everything.”

 

Bo accidentally found himself studying her face more than her words as she spoke, just watching how her eyes lit up and she _smiled_ , really smiled. He was glad that she was happy, he decided, nodding in reply to a question he hadn’t actually heard. It was a good sign that she could be happy with him even outside her little space. It meant she was healing, it meant that he made her feel safe even when she wasn’t small.

 

The idea that he could do that for her was…

 

It was unexpectedly nice.

 

She had first called him Daddy by accident. Bo had taken them out for ice cream one night and, noticing her being more ‘little’ than normal, had asked for two scoops on her cone instead of the usual one. Her eyes had gone wide and she flung her arms around his waist, squeezing him tight.

 

“ _Thank you Daddy! I promise I’ll eat it all!_ ” She froze after the words came out, burying her face in his jacket and making helpless little noises in her throat. Bo wasn’t ashamed to admit that he had been absolutely smitten, but he quickly crushed the feelings. Who knew if she was even interested in romance? She needed him for a safe space, and that was what he would be.

 

“ _What’s wrong, princess?_ ” He’d asked softly, rubbing a hand over her back.

 

“ _Called you Daddy_.” Her voice was a whisper.

 

“ _You can call me whatever you want, princess. I told you that ages ago._ ” Bo had accepted both of their cones from the woman behind the counter and stepped off to the side, his princess still clinging to his coat. “ _Hey, if you don’t quit sulking you can’t have your ice cream_.”

 

“ _M’ not sulking!_ ” She protested. “ _Please…D-Daddy, haven’t I been a good girl?_ ” She still said the word with some trepidation, but her attention was laser-focused on her ice cream in his hand.

 

“ _The best little princess I know_.” Bo had assured her, thrilled with her progress. The simple contentment on her face while they sat on a park bench and enjoyed their ice cream was something he would remember forever. That and the rainbow sprinkle-smeared kiss she gave him after she was done.

 

…

 

Now here he was in his kitchen, mulling over a punishment that would be strict enough to dissuade her from misbehaving again, while not causing either of them undue emotional strife.

 

Today had been a very _important_ day. Bo felt like he had spent most of his _life_ in conference rooms, a mild headache pounding from the buzz of artificial lights all day. She had known he would be busy, they had discussed it before she flew out to spend the rest of the week with him. About how he would be negotiating the terms of his next conference tour, and that she should only call or text him if it was an emergency.

 

But halfway through the day Bo had ended up turning his phone off entirely, too flustered by the messages and pictures she was sending to focus on what he was supposed to. She could be the worst tease when she put her mind to it, _especially_ in that blue outfit that he’d never seen before. He wasn’t really all that upset with her, more confused if anything. She’d never really displayed bratty behavior to this extent and he was worried. Turned on, but worried.

 

She ran to him, bouncing and holding her arms out for a hug. Bo obliged her momentarily, but then he held her at arm’s length. “Princess, do you remember what day it is?” He asked gently.

 

“Tuesday! Today was the day you got to talk about responsibilities with the new group from Colorado.” She replied confidently. “Tomorrow I can’t talk to you at work unless it’s an emergency, because you have important meetings and I’m going to be _really_ good so you can concentrate.”

 

Bo’s heart sank a little. _Well_ _ **that**_ _explains a lot_. “Princess… _today_ was Wednesday. You uh. Messed up your days a little, I guess.” He tried for a reassuring smile.

 

“What? B-But…oh. Oh _no_ no no, Daddy I-” She was so in her headspace that she crumpled down on the floor at his feet, rubbing her eyes as the tears came. “Daddy I’m so sorry!” She finally sobbed. It pained him to see her reach out for him on instinct and then cringe back at the last second. “I was so naughty today because I thought you wouldn’t have anything tomorrow, but today _was_ tomorrow and…did I get you in trouble because of how bad I was?” Her face was panicked now, fingers clutching at his trousers imploringly.

 

“Shh, no, I didn’t get in trouble princess. Come here, let me talk to you like a big girl.” Bo tried to keep his tone gentle even when he did issue orders. Some people would tell him he was too soft with his sub, that he got too into his protector role. _Iron hand, velvet glove_. He helped her to her feet and she just stared down at his shoes dejectedly. “Eyes up, princess.”

 

She raised them momentarily, quickly looking back down. “I’m always so bad.” She whispered, soft enough for him to have missed it. “I don’t deserve you, don’t deserve any of this. I’m so sorry, m’ nothing but a slut.”

 

“Princess!” Bo scolded, “That’s an awful thing to say. Who told you that, anyway?”

 

“Daddy before you. Other daddy.” She flinched when Bo tensed up. She didn’t usually talk about what had happened prior to him, at least not while she was 'little’. “He would call me names.”

 

“Did you like that? When he would call you names?” Bo asked finally, a little curious now.

 

“N-Not really.” She twiddled her fingers. “I mean, sometimes? But he wasn’t nice like you.”

 

“Is that the only thing he called you? Were you that daddy’s… _slut?_ ” Bo knew he needed to tread carefully here, whispering the word. One wrong move and her headspace could be broken. “Like you’re my princess?”

 

“Yeah.” She nodded. “I like being your princess better though. I’m really, _really_ sorry I messed up my days, Daddy. Are you sure I didn’t get you into trouble?”

 

“You were _very_ bold today, princess.” Bo didn’t really _want_ to punish her, he never did. But he knew he would eventually have a brat on his hands if he didn’t. “I love _everything_ you send me, don’t look so upset. It’s just that today was a day that required all my focus and I wasn’t really on my A game for some of it. That and I turned off my phone because you…” Bo paused, running his fingers over her shoulders and then cupping her neck. “Kept _teasing_ me. Normally I would be fine, but if something had happened to you…well, Daddy wouldn’t have known until after work. Did you get that blue outfit just for me?”

 

“I did, b-because you said you liked that color.” She replied shakily.

 

“Would you like to put it back on before I discipline you?” Bo asked, stroking her cheek gently. “So you can be prettier for me, princess?”

 

“O-Oh.” Her soft gasp was all the answer he needed.

 

Bo released her and gestured to the living room. “I’ll be waiting in my chair.”

 

It really was a very nice set. She needed more of them in different colors, he decided, as he took in the sight of her twisting the hem of the demure camisole. Like she was nervous about him seeing her, like they hadn’t done this before. “Remember to keep your eyes up, princess.” He reminded her quietly. “You’re so beautiful. The most beautiful princess I’ve ever seen.” Bo had never established how old she was when she was in her ‘little’ headspace, it seemed to fluctuate on a good day. Sometimes she was _very_ little, preferring to build blanket forts and color. Those were the days that Bo loved, when he could wrap her up in hugs and kisses and make raspberry noises on the skin of her stomach as she squealed and wriggled. But he knew that being her Daddy wasn’t going to be fun and games from the very start, and he knew that _all_ the time he could spend with her was something to be cherished.

 

Bo straightened up in his chair, steepling his fingers. “Princess, I’m glad you were honest with me about forgetting. You’re a very good girl for telling Daddy the truth.” He praised, watching her flush with a strange sense of pride. He tried to never miss an opportunity to bolster her for being his princess, knowing it would encourage her to be more honest with him. “This _isn’t_ a punishment for being a big girl and not telling lies, okay?”

 

“O-Okay.” She mumbled.

 

“I’m punishing you so that in the future you remember to pay attention. You don’t want to get punished again for something silly, right?” Bo asked, taking her hands in his own and fixing her with a serious look. She shook her head, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Bo hummed, brushing them away carefully. “No no, no tears princess. It’s alright. It was a mistake. Mistakes happen. You trust Daddy, right? You know he would never hurt you?”

 

She nodded silently.

 

“That’s good, that makes me happy to hear. And you want to know a secret?”

 

She looked up, nodding eagerly. She _loved_ secrets.

 

“Daddy trusts _you_ , princess. He trusts you to say stop if something is too much. He trusts you to let him know what you need if he’s not giving it to you. You are my _little_ princess, my sweet little princess, and I will do everything in my power to take care of you.” Bo cleared his throat. “But, since you wanted Daddy’s attention all day and kept _distracting_ him, your punishment is to amuse yourself for one hour.”

 

She tilted her head in confusion. “I…I don’t understand Daddy.”

 

“I want you to do whatever makes you feel good, princess. So you can watch a movie, have a little snack, make a nest with your blankets. But you don’t get to pester me for one whole hour.” Bo kissed her forehead. “Choose wisely so I can get something set up for you. I know you’re _very_ little and you don’t know how to work the DVD player yet.”

 

“Can I play a game?” She asked slowly, not meeting his eyes but not looking down either.

 

“Whatever you want to do, princess.” Bo reiterated calmly.

 

“Okay, I want to play a game.”

 

“What game would you like to play?”

 

“Hide n’ seek.”

 

Bo sighed, doing his best to seem exasperated when all he really wanted to do was start laughing. “Princess, have you ever played hide n’ seek alone?”

 

“I can’t, I need you to find me!” She looked very proud of herself.

 

“So what, you’re going to hide for an hour?” Bo asked, not sure where she was going with this. She nodded enthusiastically. “I guess that’s…that’s alright. No crawlspaces this time though, okay? You almost gave Daddy a heart attack when he couldn’t find you.”

 

“Daddy’s not very good at finding.” She giggled.

 

“No, _you’re_ just very good at hiding and being quiet.” Bo retorted, then tugged up her camisole and blew a raspberry on the skin of her belly, loving the squeak of laughter he startled out of her. “My little princess. You go on and hide now, alright? I’m going to close my eyes.” He heard her scamper off, and when he opened his eyes the room was empty. He could hear her giggling to herself still, the pad of stocking-clad feet in the hallway. Bo bit back a smile.

 

_My little princess_.

 

He glanced down at his watch and started loosening his tie. _A whole hour. I hope she’ll be alright_. He hated how much of a worry wart he was sometimes. It was hard _not_ to worry with her though. She’d been so incredibly fractured and lost. Bo recalled how she used to call him ‘ _sir_ ’ with a little tremor in her voice, so fearful of the affectionate gestures one would expect from someone like him. Things like a simple peck on the forehead or holding her hand were met with (at best) confusion, and it had taken Bo _days_ of coaxing and reassurance before she finally smiled when he took her hand at a crosswalk.

 

Bo knew that primarily what she had needed him for at the start was safety, _stability_ when it came to the surrender of control. She was cautious at first, making comments about how he ‘ _looked like a good cuddler_ ’. Testing the waters. Bo had dealt with a slow burn once or twice before in his life and did his absolute best not to push or pry. She was a grown woman, she could come to him on her own terms or not at all and either one would be fine.

 

He unbuttoned his shirt, moving to the bathroom. A nice, hot shower was definitely in order after the day he’d had.

 

When he got out of the shower he was surprised to find his favorite pair of blue pajama pants hanging on the back of the door in the bathroom. She must have crept in while he was showering. Bo had to smile at the kind gesture, beginning to dry his hair.

 

She really was the sweetest little girl a Daddy could ask for. Bo knew how lucky he was every day he got to spend time with her, every day that he got to come home to her.

 

Bo shaved his face absently, just going through the motions while he thought about his princess. She had probably been jetlagged and that was why she’d gotten her days mixed up. She _did_ say she had slept a good portion of the flight. He felt a little guilty for his punishment, clearing his throat as he looked at himself in the mirror. _Still the same old face_ , he mused. He quickly flashed a grin, doing his best to shake off the weird melancholy sensation. _She needs me. I can’t be all caught up in my head_.

 

He emerged from the bathroom in his pajamas, pushing his damp hair back over his shoulders so he could tie it up again. A little bit of coffee probably wouldn’t hurt, after all he still had to find her once the time was up. Bo leaned against the counter next to the coffee maker while it sputtered. The machine almost sounded _indignant_ , like it couldn’t believe it was being used after nine o’ clock in the morning. Bo shook his head at his goofy train of thought. He was getting influenced by his princess’ silly rambles. She had made up a story the last time she had visited him about his coffee maker being a dragon. A square-ish, white dragon that was old and cantankerous and emitted puffs of steam when things didn’t go his way. Bo chuckled at the memory, not really caring how weird he probably looked.

 

The time arrived to search for his princess. Bo called, “Ready or not, here I come!”, and began his slow quest. He ran through the catalogue of old hiding spots. The hallway closet, behind the curtains, under the table. Then it was the cupboards in the kitchen. The entertainment center. The bathroom closet. The whole while he kept his ears open, listening for any telltale giggling or scrambling when he came near. He checked the old crawlspace, relieved when she wasn’t in the dusty area but more worried now. _Maybe she’s in the bedroom?_ Bo didn’t really think she would hide there though, the room suffered from a significant lack of closets and the bed frame was too low for her to squeeze under. _Where else could she be, though?_

 

He pushed open the bedroom door, took one step into the room and everything ground to a halt. “ _Oh_.”

 

She was spread out on the bed, her fingers in those little blue panties. Her camisole was all bunched up to bare her stomach and breasts and her eyes were squeezed shut; Bo was relatively certain she didn’t even know he was in the room yet. She gave a soft whine of breath, the sound zinging down his spine like lightning.

 

“Princess.” Bo said softly. “You should have told me you were having big girl time. It’s rude for Daddy to barge in on you like this.” He loved the way she quivered when he spoke, her fingers still moving furiously.

 

“Needed you to find me.” She gasped. “Needed you to find me all day.”

 

“I’m here now, princess.” Bo murmured, glad that he hadn’t _actually_ interrupted her. “Do you need Daddy’s help or are you all set being a big girl?”

 

“Daddy please, please please I need you.” She begged. “My fingers are too little, I need _you_.” She writhed on the bed and Bo just took in the sight for a minute.

 

“You need Daddy’s fingers?” He asked, a teasing grin on his face. He gave her a thumbs up. “Like this?”

 

“Daddy…” She groaned, sounding exasperated.

 

“Shh, only joking. I know what you need, princess. Daddy’s here.” Bo soothed, climbing up on the bed between her legs. “Let’s get these off. You kinda’ made a mess of them, huh?” She blushed furiously as he slid her panties down her legs. “Look at _you_ , princess. Jesus.” She had obviously been aroused for a while, slick coating her lips tantalizingly. Bo hummed deep in his throat, rubbing the first knuckle of his index finger over her slit. “You _want_ Daddy’s fingers. You’ve wanted them all day, haven’t you? My poor little princess, all empty inside. Thank you for the pictures you sent me. You’re so good to me, even when you’re being naughty.” He praised, carefully spreading her open. She was dripping with need, making those little noises in her throat again. Bo felt almost breathless. “Princess wants Daddy’s fingers _bad_. Don’t worry. Daddy will take care of you.” He promised.

 

She had confessed she liked it when he would plunge his fingers into her without warning. He assumed it might be an odd leftover from the other men she had been with. He compromised though, when he did it he would always cup the back of her neck and cradle her head upwards so she could watch him doing it.

 

She moaned helplessly, her eyes half-lidded while Bo drew his fingers out almost all the way. She was so wet that he could _hear_ it, the warmth coating his digits easing their reinsertion. It was a fluid motion now and Bo dared to look up at her. Her mouth was partially open, soft whimpers issuing sweetly into the air between them. She just watched his fingers, her stomach quivering with shaky breaths.

 

“Princess.” Bo called softly. “What do you want? Do you want my fingers? Or do you want Daddy’s tongue?” His question wasn’t a new one, it always came to this. She was his princess and he would pleasure her any way that she wanted. Fingers or tongue, fast or slow, it made no difference to him. As long as she came, as long as he eased the tension in her body that festered from being an adult all the time.

 

Her _reply_ , however, was new. “Daddy I…I want…” She hesitated, shifting beneath him. Bo’s eyes widened when she moved a hand to slide over the front of his pajama pants. “I want _this_.”

 

They had never engaged in full-blown intercourse. She never asked for it and Bo saw no reason for any of their interactions to escalate if she wasn’t interested. He was here for _her_ , despite the outward appearance of all the power being in his hands. “Princess, you know you don’t have to d-” He began protesting, began pulling back to look at her. But she followed him, stealing a kiss from the corner of his mouth.

 

“I want my Daddy.” It was half-demand, half-plea, her hands in his hair tugging and keeping him where he was. “I promise I can handle it like a big girl. You always take care of _me_ , Daddy.” She pointed out.

 

“That’s my job as your Daddy, though.” Bo whispered against her mouth. “I get to keep you safe and happy, any way that you want me to.”

 

“I want you.” She moved to palm over his pants again and Bo had to bite his lip to keep quiet. “I want my Daddy. Don’t you want me?”

 

“You’re my _princess_. I want to make sure you never regret anything.” Bo replied fiercely. “I want to make sure you don’t…you don’t regret me, like the others. I’m perfectly fine just being your goofy, snuggly cuddle buddy, okay?”

 

“You’re the best Daddy I’ve ever had.” She said, making his throat tighten. “I want you, Daddy. I need you, Daddy. _Please_.” She begged. “I can’t wait anymore, please Daddy please-”

 

Bo hushed her, kissing her forehead. “What if Daddy is too much for you? What if it hurts you? Will you tell me to stop?” He asked gently. “Will you let me know like you always do?”

 

She nodded furiously, exhaling all in a rush when Bo moved to the side of the bed and started pulling his pants down. “Daddy wait! I want to!” She rolled onto her stomach, scrambling to get to him. Bo laughed at her enthusiasm, the laugh dissolving into a moan when she mouthed over his cock through his pants. She quickly tugged the waistband of his pajamas down, freeing his cock.

 

“It’s all yours, princess.” Bo felt like he needed to stay quiet, like he was going to scare her off if he moved too fast. “You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to, okay? I’m not going to be upset.”

 

“Daddy I want to…can I sit in your lap?” She asked, oddly bold. She maintained eye contact and even though she blushed, she seemed determined.

 

“Anything you want, princess.” Bo cupped her face. “You want to sit in my lap with your panties off?”

 

She squealed eagerly, almost headbutting him in her haste to take her place on his lap. They had cuddled like this many times before, the position easy for Bo to get his arms around her and hold her close. There had been one day where she had ground herself on his thigh until she came, but other than that this remained a position of nothing except extreme comfort and reassurance. Bo secretly hoped that would continue.

 

He loved the way she crawled into his embrace and looped her arms around his neck, although he still felt the need to make sure she was comfortable. His hand fell to the small of her back as she toyed with his cock. “Princess, are you sure about this?” Bo’s breath hitched as she teased him with light strokes, rubbing her thumb over the sensitive head of his cock. “I know that this might have been…uh… _expected_ of you at one point or another. I just don’t want you to think I expect it.” He tried to explain. “You’re _my_ princess, I don’t want you thinking that this is all I want, alright?”

 

“Yes Daddy.” She looked at him all wide-eyed. “Thank you, no one’s ever told me that before. That’s why you’re the best Daddy.”

 

Bo didn’t really have a response for that, a little choked up at her honest answer. “You need to go slow, okay princess?” He said finally as she moved up on her knees over him. “Go slow so you don’t get hurt. Take as much time as you want.”

 

“It won’t hurt! See how wet I am?” She replied triumphantly, spreading her legs more and tilting her hips to show him how easily her fingers slid into her cunt.

 

Bo bit back a moan at her antics, running a hand through his hair to try and mask how flustered he was. It wasn’t too often that someone could knock him off balance and yet here was his princess in his lap, her arousal dribbling down her thighs and her face alight with mischief. And he was a total mess at the sight. “Yes, Daddy can see how wet you are. It makes me very happy that you’re comfortable with me, princess.”

 

“I want to make you feel good. Like you do for me all the time.” She swayed over his cock, grasping him at the base and then finally sinking down into him in a slow, almost tender motion. Bo couldn’t breathe for a minute as she settled firmly into his lap, her own breaths short and jerky. “Daddy-” She gasped. “My Daddy. Only mine.”

 

“That’s right princess, yours only.” Bo groaned, cupping the back of her neck and cradling her to his chest. “Daddy is all yours, princess. Nobody else gets Daddy this hard. Nobody else makes Daddy feel like you make him.” She made a happy sound in his ear and he nearly came apart, just _barely_ clinging to his self control. “You’re my precious, beautiful princess and I’ll take care of you always.” His fingers dug into her skin. “Always.” She circled her hips and Bo grunted out a swear, tightening his hold on her. “You’re so naughty, making Daddy curse.” He scolded, almost laughing when she smirked and repeated the motion.

 

She seemed ridiculously pleased with herself overall, giggling every time he couldn’t hold in a gasp or a moan. Bo finally found himself unable to keep his own smile at bay, grinning stupidly and pressing their foreheads together as she continued to rock down onto him. “That’s right princess, you ride that cock, get Daddy off.” He instructed through gritted teeth, his resolve crumpling at the way she arched her back. “Do you want Daddy to come inside you? Is that what you want, my naughty little princess?” He asked softly, finding himself stroking her hair. “Little princess wanted to get _fucked_ , but does she want my come?”

 

“Want you, Daddy please help-!” She begged, grabbing one of his hands and shoving it between her thighs. Bo sucked in a breath when he grazed her clit and she tightened up around him. “I promise I’ll never forget my days again just _please_ Daddy, help!” She sounded absolutely frantic.

 

“Daddy’s got you, princess.” Bo was so turned on he could barely string words together, only vaguely remembering that _he_ was the one in control here. “Daddy can help, it’s alright. _Christ_ , I-” His voice cracked when she dug her fingers into his shoulders and threw her head back, her hips shuddering against his own. She cried out as she came, the sound music to his ears because he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to hold out.

 

“Daddy I want you to, Daddy I need you to!” She pleaded, her body still in spasm around him. “Never wanted anyone else as much as I want you, Daddy, _please!_ ”

 

“You want me to fill you up, princess?” Bo found himself _snarling_ , her hands in his hair pulling and teasing in the best possible way. “I’m gonna’ come and you’re going to take every _drop_ of me like a good girl, right?”

 

She trembled in his lap and wound her hips against his own, nodding rapidly and smiling up at him. That smile was what did Bo in, his forehead pressed to hers as he came inside her. “You’re…Jesus Christ, princess. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Bo finally gasped once he stopped shaking, cupping her face and kissing her. She met him with equal enthusiasm, her arms wrapped around his neck again as she continued to slowly rock in his embrace. “I mean… _wow_.” He continued, loving when she blushed and buried her face in his chest. “How long have you uh…wanted me like that, princess?”

 

“Since…” She mumbled the rest of it against his chest, her lips tickling the skin there and making him snicker.

 

“Ah ah, c'mon. No hiding from Daddy, princess. Eyes up.” Bo reminded her gently, tugging her chin up.

 

“S…Since the ice cream. When I called you…when I called you Daddy and you didn’t get upset with me.” She admitted in a whisper, only barely meeting his eyes. “I love you, Daddy.”

 

Bo froze. The only thing he was aware of at that moment in time was her face, radiant with a fragile hope that was beautiful to see. The ’ _maybe this one will be different_ ’ hope that he had wanted so desperately to earn, to be worthy of. Now he was, he _was_ , because she had deemed him so. And it was alright if his lower lip quivered a little bit, or if he choked on his reply once or twice before getting it out. Because, “I-I…I love you too, princess.”

 

_And I will take care of you, always_.


End file.
